eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1951 (22 May 2000)
Synopsis Roy is sleeping rough in the portacabin as Pat won't let him back home. Barry wants to interfere and Natalie suggests he let Pat and Roy sort it out themselves. Frank gets Ricky's answerphone message and checks 1471 but the number was withheld. Janine comes home after her exams saying that the school was useless and didn't teach her half of what was on the paper. Jackie goes mad in the café and Gianni tries to restrain her from hitting him and Rosa walks in and slaps Gianni for hitting a woman, even though he was only holding her hands when she tried to hit him. Jackie runs out. Later in the Vic Gianni tells Rosa he'd never hit a woman and Jackie comes in and backs him up, saying it wasn't how it looked. Gianni and Jackie discuss it again, and Gianni says he's fed up with her moods, and she says that the doctor told her the pills might make her feel worse before she got better - she says she feels sick all the time but she's not giving up on them. Beppe asks Sandra to babysit while he goes out with Mel. Gianni tells him he hopes that Beppe rubbed it in to Sandra that he was going out with Mel. Billy frantically hides some drugs in a paracetamol packet as Beppe walks into the office. Steve apologises to Beppe and Beppe says it was him lying that annoyed him, and asks Steve to look after the club while he goes out. Steve asks who the date is and Beppe says "Mel - is that all right?" Steve says of course it is - they are history and he's surprised Beppe didn't get in there earlier. Frank bangs on the portacabin door and tells Roy to let him in, and asks if he slept here last night. Frank says Pat always bounces back - she hates you right now, but she'll come round. Roy says all he had was his reputation and he now has nothing, so why would she want him? Frank goes to see Pat to tell her that Ricky left a message to say he's OK, and then he tries to talk to her about Roy. They have an argument about who's to blame for the car problem and lying to her. Franks says she always makes men feel that they aren't good enough, and Roy is "on the edge." Frank gets Peggy to phone Pat for a chat, and Pat tells Peggy she's not waiting around to pick up the pieces after a bloke yet again - this time she's getting out first. Beppe scraps his date with Mel because he feels ill, and she looks a bit put out! She goes to the Vic and Dan asks what happened to her date. He asks her to work. Beppe goes back to the club and tells Steve he feels too ill to go out. Steve tells Beppe there are some pain killers in the drawer and says he'll check the front of the club. Beppe takes some of the pills Billy hid in the paracetamol packet, thinking they are just paracetamol, and has a drink. A few minutes later he feels very much worse, and tries to get up and get Steve, then collapses and Billy walks in and sees the packet and grabs it and runs out leaving Beppe lying semi-conscious on the floor. Credits Main cast *Michael Greco as Beppe *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Martin Kemp as Steve *Race Davies as Jackie *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Tony Caunter as Roy *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *John Bardon as Jim *Diana Coupland as Maureen *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Steve McFadden as Phil Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes